Harry Potter and The History Of The Dark Hearts
by sugarcoatedvanilla
Summary: Amilia brown has been kiddnaped when about to start her 7th year at Beauxbatons to visit lord voldemort. but what is the connections between lord voldemort, harry, and her. read to find out.still working on the 3rd chapter. BIG TWIST!
1. The adventure begins

(This is my first fan fiction so please be nice in the comments!)

Amelia Brown was the only witch in her community. She has gone to Beauxbatons for 6 years and this coming year will be her 7th. Her appearance was nothing short of average, but anything beyond mystery. One look in her eyes and you could find yourself drowning in a sea of bluish green and not knowing where you are the next moment. It was almost magical. The odd thing was though she had anything but the perfect life. Her mother had died shortly after she was born and her father had left her on the streets when she was sent to him. Luckily a couple from France, on a visit to Great Britain, had picked her up. The unfortunate part of this story is that these people had no want or need for a child; they just used her as a dishrag to clean any of the messes that they made in the house. Their favorite card to pull was the guilt trip. But non-the less she hung in there, that is, until that one-day came that she would dread more than the rest. That day is today.

On that chilly September night, Amelia was just sighing a great breath of relief as the unwanted couple drifted to bed. All was calm except for a sudden uneasy presence in the room. Knowing this, she turned around and saw a shaky, slumped over figure in the shadow with and even more awkward voice.

"H-hello Miss. Brown." The man said trying to keep his voice steady. " You may b-be frightened at the sight of me but the w-worst is yet to come. My master, Lord Voldemort, has requested a meeting with you. Why? I do not know. But I c-can tell you he w-was quite nervous. I'm s-sure it will all be clear in the end."

"Fine, take me. I have nothing here anyway." Amelia's voice was surprisingly steady compared to earthquake going on in her stomach. "by the way, what's your name?"

"That is not to be said r-right now. Just call me Wormtail." Wormtail said.

He took her downstairs toward the fireplace where a ghostly green glow was still alight.

"What is that?"

"Th-That is the glow of flu powder. H-here take a handful of it and s-stand right in the fireplace. Then s-say _the Riddles House _and drop it." Wormtail handed her a leather bag filled with an ashy, bad smelling powder. "A-are you in or out?"

Every part of Amelia's body was telling her to run, but Amelia new that she would just regret it in the morning. Like she said she has nothing here, and this could be an opportunity to finally leave this rat hole of a place. Maybe this was a good thing, but then again… maybe not.

"In."


	2. A Chat With The Dark Lord

"In" Amelia said as she grabbed hold of the ashy flu powder.

She had heard or read something about flu powder before, but had never had the chance to use it. She had not indicated that she had heard of this before because she could play dumb and then unleash her cleverness when needed.

"V-very well, now step in the f-fire place, very good, now s-say the riddle house and drop the flu powder. G-g…" and that was all she heard as she was flying down an swirling bottomless floor. Occasionally she would see a flash of green here and there but nothing else. The only insignificant consequence of this was the dizziness, she felt as if she would throw up right there in front of lord Voldemor.

"So nice to finally meet your acquaintances Miss. Brown. I hope that you arrived well." His voice was so smooth and devious that she lost all nerve but managed not to let it show. It sounded exactly like a snake's would, but with a human twang to it. It was unrealistic.

"Why am I here?" Amelia asked with determination

"Oh. My dear that is not important as long as you can fulfill your duties to me. I cannot tell you just yet what your relations re to me, but I will start by tell you what I will be needing from you. First comes first, do you know who Harry Potter is?"

"Yes… but what do _I_ have to do with Harry?" She asked curiously. "I've never even met him."

"Well you see, many years ago, I was at the top of my reign. Nothing at all could stop me and you know what, I liked that. Then one day I caught word that there was a boy around the age of 3 that had potential to possibly defeat me at the weakest point of my rule. I wasn't enjoying this to much my dear, because you see, I was happy where I was, and know one was going to stop me. So I simply tried to kill him. And that brat stayed alive by love, the love of is stupid mudblood mother! And know that I have thought about him, his secret weapon is love, and now this will be mine too. You, honey, are my daughter."


End file.
